Jack's Daughter: The Curse of the Black Pearl
by jacquline
Summary: Saoirse is Will's younger half sister and is desperate to know who her father is. All she knows is that he gave her mother a necklace, the one she wears now, and that his first name is Jack... Im back and finally finished chapter 15!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It all started the night that he docked in England. He went to the bar and spotted her. He bought her a drink, then flirted with her again. Boy, had he missed her.

The next morning, he woke with her sleeping next to him. He dressed, gently woke her, and gave her her clothes. After she had dressed, he kissed her as he had the night before, and slipped a necklace into her hand. It was a small, gold, heart-shaped locket.

"Love you, Arabella." He whispered in her ear, and her eyes watered, because the same was true for her. She tied the necklace around her neck, then kissed him again.

Then, she remembered her husband, who was out at sea, and her son, who was at a friend's house. She began to cry. He tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away, and ran home.

Nine months later, a baby girl was born. She tells her son that the baby is his half-sister. He smiles and gently holds the baby in his arms.

"What is her name?" He asks.

"Saoirse," Arabella replies. "it means 'freedom'."

Four years later, Arabella fell sick. Saoirse tends to her ill mother, while her step-brother worked. Just before she died, Arabella pulled Saoirse close to her and handed her a gold locket.

"What is this?" She asks.

"A locket. Your father gave it to me nearly five years ago. Take it, it's yours."

"Mother, who was my father? What was his name?"

"Jack..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry it's short, but it's the revised version. thanks to nineteennintytwo for the help rewriting this. hope you like it...**

**jacquline**


	2. Rescue

After mother died, Will took me and we set sail for the Caribbean. He wanted to look for his father, Bill Turner. I hoped that we might find my father too. Before mother died, I asked her what my father's name was. Jack, she said. Jack. That was all I knew about him, his first name. Jack...

Two weeks after we set sail from England, we were attacked. Will was playing a card game with me, when the captain yelled that there was a pirate ship behind us. I fingered my necklace nervously as the crew ran about the ship. Will began helping the crew ready the guns. The pirate ship appeared out of the fog.

"Saoirse," Will yelled my name. "get below decks and hide!"

I was frozen staring at the rapidly approaching ship. It wasn't flying any colors, but it had black sails. I knew that it had to be the _Black Pearl. _Mother had told me about the ship a few weeks before she died. She hadn't told me how she knew about the ship, but she had told me to be careful near it.

"Saoirse! GO!!" Will yelled as the pirate ship pulled up along side us.

I bolted below decks. I knew there weren't many places to hide, but I found one: in an empty barrel in the middle of the ship. From there, I could hear the cannons and guns firing. I heard the pirates board our ship, yelling like maniacs. They came below decks, and searched through stuff. One of them tipped over my barrel.

"Hey! There's a girl in this one!" He yelled. I looked up at him fearfully. He grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me above decks. I began screaming.

"Will! Help! WILL!!!!!" I saw him fighting a huge pirate with horrible sword-fighting skills. Will glanced my way, stabbed the guy he was fighting, then ran toward me. The pirate holding me dragged me over onto the pirate ship. He brought me to his captain.

"What's this?" The captain asked. He had a large black hat covering his thinning hair. His beard was thin and scraggly, and he had a monkey sitting on his shoulder.

"We found her hiding in a barrel, what should we do with her?"

"Wait until we have completely destroyed this ship. Then we shall determine what to do."

"Aye, sir."

A few minutes later, the ship was in ruins, nothing but a burning heap of wood, floating on the water. I squirmed in the pirates grasp, trying to get over to Will, who was also being held across the deck. Instead, I got slapped on the head.

The captain came over to me again, and told the pirate holding me to toss me over. I screamed to Will.

"Will, HELP ME!!!" I screamed desperately. He pulled against his captor, before he got thrown over just as I was.

The cold water stunned me, and I screamed again as soon as my head broke the surface. I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me to the safety of a piece of driftwood. It was Will. He shoved me onto the make-shift raft, then hauled himself aboard.

Once on, he lay down, and passed out. I shook him, trying to wake him, thinking that he was dead, but he woke for a second, before passing out again. I cried, not knowing what was going to happen next. Maybe we would die. Or, maybe we would get picked up by the ship that I now noticed approaching us.

I heard a girl yell that we were in the water, and a minute later, we were safely aboard the ship. It was a British ship, carrying passengers to the Caribbean. They laid Will on the deck, making sure that he was still alive, and another sailor wrapped a blanket around me.

"Mary, mother of God..." I heard a sailor mumble. We had come upon our wrecked ship. Everyone rushed to the side of the ship to look at it.

"What happened here?" An important looking man asked another important looking man. He replied, but I couldn't hear what he had said.

"Lot 'o good it did them. Everyone's thinkin' it, I'm just sayin' it, pirates." The sailor said.

The first important looking man laughed.

"There's no proof of that. Probably an accident."

"No." I objected. Everyone turned to look at me. "It was pirates." I whispered, suddenly shy.

"You..." The sailor started. He was looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied, then scurried away as the second important looking man began barking out orders to the crew. A sailor lifted Will. The girl that had first seen us was standing by him. I rushed over to him and stayed next to him as they moved him onto a crate.

"Elizabeth," The first important looking man addressed the girl. "I want you to accompany the children. They'll be in your charge. Take care of them." He sent her over to us. I moved to the other side of Will, farthest from the girl.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." She said, then brushed Will's hair out of his face. He woke with a start, making both of us jump. He was panting.

"It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner."

"I'm watching over you, Will." He passed out again once she was done speaking. She looked at me.

"Saoirse Turner." I whispered. Elizabeth smiled at me, then looked back down at Will. Her face twisted in confusion.

"You're... pirates." She gasped, holding Will's medallion. It had been sent to him by his father, then mother had put it on a chain for him so he could wear it as a necklace.

"No, we're not. His father sent that to him." I told her.

"Have they said anything?" A voice said from behind Elizabeth. It was the second important looking man.

"Their names are Will and Saoirse Turner. That's all I found out." Elizabeth replied, hiding the medallion behind her back.

"Take them below. They can come to Port Royal with us, and there we can find them a home." The man walked away.

That night, the sailor came to check on me in my cabin. He knocked, and I let him in. He stat on a stool in the corner.

"Evenin', Miss-"

"Saoirse Turner."

"Miss Turner. I'm Mr Gibbs."

"Hello."

"I noticed your necklace earlier. May I look at it for a moment, please?" I pulled off the locket, and handed it to Mr Gibbs. I felt that he was trustworthy. He examined it, then handed it back to me.

"It's a very fine piece of jewelry." He commented, as I put it back on.

"Thank you. My father gave it to my mother, and she gave it to me when she died."

"Ah. Aye then, " He stood to leave. "enjoy yer trip."

He walked out.


	3. Port Royal

**thanks to all who reviewed! nineteennintytwo, yea, she is smart for her age. **

**Jess, yes, I did change it, but I'm glad you like it. And Gibbs does know that she's Jack's, even though I didn't come out and say so in the story (yay, assumptions!). anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

**jacquline**

**Chapter 2- Port Royal**

_8 years later_

"Saoirse! Hurry up! We need to get this sword to the Governor before the ceremony starts!" Will yelled to me.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I hurried toward him, putting my coat on as I went.

After we were rescued eight years ago, the Governor had us live with the town's blacksmith, Mr. Brown. Will easily picked up on it, and now made all the swords himself, while Mr. Brown sat, passed out from too much rum. Will had learned to handle a sword, and was teaching me. He said that I would be as good as he was someday.

I worked in the bakery in the mornings, and then spend my afternoons at the docks; listening to the sailor's telling stories. Ever since I was young, I had always felt drawn to the seas. I used to run off to the docks in England, and scare mother, because she would have to come looking for me. She usually found me talking to some sailor.

I followed Will, that Saturday morning to the Governor's house, even though I knew the way there by heart. Elizabeth and I had become friends after Will and I were rescued. But I could tell that something was going to be different today. I fingered my necklace nervously.

"What's wrong, Saoirse?" Will asked.

"I don't know, but something is going to happen today." I replied.

"Yeah, Captain Norrington is going to become a Commodore." Will looked at me.

"No, I mean, yes, but that's not it. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

Even though we got to the Governor's house on time, we still had to wait a few minutes for the Governor to come to meet us in the foyer.

Will glanced around as we waited. He accidentally broke a candle holder he was admiring. It had snapped off in his hand. He began freaking out because one of the Governor's servants was coming, so he quickly hid it in an umbrella holder. I held back a laugh and Will glared at me. I smiled at him as the Governor walked down the stairs.

"Ah, Mr. and Miss Turner, good to see you both again." Governor Swann greeted us.

"Good day, sir." Will and I replied.

"We have your order." Will opened up the long, black box that contained the sword. He gently took it out and handed it to Governor Swann, who accepted it. He took it out of the sheath and examined it as Will began talking about it.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Will paused. "If I may…" Will took the sword and placed one finger at the base of the blade, next to the handle. "Perfectly balanced. The handle is nearly the same weight as the blade." Will flipped the sword in the air, before handing it back to the Governor.

"Impressive, very impressive. Now, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased. Please pass my regards on to your master." Governor Swann said. Will looked up from putting the sword back into the box. He forced a smile onto his face.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Disappointment was clearly expressed in Will's eyes.

"But, it wasn't-" I began to stand up for Will, before he clamped a hand onto my mouth, and whispered into my ear.

"Saoirse, this is not the time to be bold. Just let it go."

"Fine." I pouted. Governor Swann looked at us curiously.

"But it wasn't what?" He asked.

"Nothing, sir. Saoirse was just mistaken." Will put in. His eyes were at the stairwell as he spoke. Elizabeth was coming down the stairs in a new dress. Governor Swann noticed her.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." He complimented her, but she ignored him, and was looking at Will.

"Will! It's good to see you! I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Will looked surprised.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, as always, Miss Swann." I rolled my eyes at Will's reply. He could be such a love drunk gentleman around Elizabeth.

"Now, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really need to get going." The Governor ushered Elizabeth toward the door.

"Good day, Mr. Turner. Miss Turner." Elizabeth nodded at us. She walked outside and climbed into the waiting carriage.

"Good day, Elizabeth." Will said as they drove away.

"The moment to say that, would have been before she drove away." I informed Will, who just glared at me again.

**there, another chapter up. next, well, i'm not going to tell you what comes next. you'll just have to come back and read it once i update it. sorry. :-p**

**jacquline**


	4. Pirates

**Klutzygal12- apparently, her name is supposed to be pronounced "****SEER-shuh", but I have been thinking of it as "Sa-or-sey". So I've been mispronouncing it wrong. Whoops. Oh well, on to the next chapter! (Here comes our favorite pirate!!!!!) :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3- Pirates

Will and I hadn't been invited to the ceremony for Commodore Norrington, so we headed back to the blacksmith's. On the way, Will met up with a friend of his, so I went back alone. It didn't bother me to go alone, because I had wanted to sneak down to the docks by myself anyway.

I like to sneak down to the docks in my free time. I dress in some of Will's old clothes that he outgrew, and hide my long auburn hair under a brown, three-cornered hat. Today, I pulled on a pair of brown trousers, and a white shirt. Then, I grabbed a pair of knee high black boots, and stuck my hat on my head. Then, I walked down to the docks.

Once there, I greeted the usual sailors, who told me about a guy that had sailed in a few minutes earlier. His ship had been completely submerged, except for the crow's nest, which was level to the dock. I asked where he had gone, because I was curious as to what he was like. They said that he had gone toward the far end of the docks. I thanked them and ran to the other end of the docks.

There, I saw a man with a three-cornered hat that perched on top of long black dreadlocks, a dark-colored coat and knee high boots over brown pants sitting on a boat talking to two men that were in the Royal Navy. I also spotted Elizabeth on top of the fort, Commodore Norrington talking to her.

Suddenly, Elizabeth fell from the fort, into the water below, barely missing the rocks that lay at the base of the fort.

"Elizabeth!!!" I yelled, not worrying about my voice being too high-pitched for a boy. All three men looked at me, then at the place where Elizabeth had just fallen into the water. I ran to the end of the dock, and was about to jump in to save Elizabeth, but the dreadlocks man beat me to it. He dove off the ship he was on and swan to Elizabeth.

A moment later, a shock wave rippled the water just before the man surfaced with Elizabeth under his arm. He had taken off her dress, I supposed because it was dragging her under, and hauled her over to the dock that I was standing on. The military men were beside me and they pulled Elizabeth onto the dock. They pushed me out of the way so that they could lay her down.

"She's not breathing…" The fatter military man said.

"Move!" Elizabeth's rescuer pushed through. He pulled out a knife, and cut the strings on her corset. He pulled it off, and handed it to the skinnier soldier as Elizabeth gagged and threw up a bunch of water that she had swallowed.

"Never would 'ave thought 'a that." The fat man said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The rescuer noted. I looked at his face, while he looked at Elizabeth's necklace. He made me think of someone. But who? I couldn't remember.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her, fingering the gold medallion that hung around her neck.

Norrington ran over, pulling out his sword and pointing it at the man, ready to defend Elizabeth. His men followed in suit.

"On your feet." Norrington ordered. The man obliged. Governor Swann ran over to Elizabeth and made sure she was alright. He wrapped his coat around her and glared at the skinny officer, who was holding Elizabeth's corset. He dropped it and pointed at Elizabeth's rescuer.

"Shoot him." The governor ordered.

"Father. Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth pleaded. Norrington looked at Elizabeth, and the guns that were pointed at him were put down. The man made a small bow to Elizabeth, silently saying thanks.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington held out his hand for the man to shake. He hesitated for a moment, then took it. The Commodore pulled the man's hand toward himself, and pushed the sleeve up his arm to reveal a brand that was in the shape of a P.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, Pirate?"

"Hang him." Governor Swann said.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington ordered, before pushing the sleeve up further. "Well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, Jack Sparrow, if you please." The man corrected.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market." Jack replied.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Skinny said.

"I told you he's tellin' the truth," Fatty bent down and picked up some things. "these are his, sir." He held up the objects. Norrington examined each one. First, there was a pistol.

"No more shots, nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north," Norrington held a compass next, then a sword. "and I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of him." I pointed out, finally speaking up.

Norrington turned to look at me. He pulled off my hat to reveal my long auburn hair.

"Saoirse, what are you doing here? Near this pirate, none the less?" Norrington asked.

"I don't think that I need to tell you that."

"I think you should, or we shall hang you with the pirate for associating with him."

"No, I didn't. I didn't know who he was, but now I do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: I meant for her saying this to sound like Jack when he's at Tia Dalma's and he's talking to Will about getting the key that Davy Jones has. You know that part? Okay, good. Back to the story…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't care. Now, you should go home. The docks are no place for a little girl like you." Norrington said.

"A little girl like me? A little girl?!?! I am _twelve_, thank you very much. I can take care of my self." I shot back, irritated. I looked at Jack. He was looking at my necklace. _That guy has a thing for jewelry._ I thought to myself

"Just go home, Saoirse. It's not worth arguing about." Governor Swann said.

"No, I will not go home. Now, give me my hat. I had to buy that myself, you know." I grabbed my hat from Norrington. It looked kinda like Jack's, being three-cornered and all.

"Fine, then. Do what you want, just stay out of the way."

"You know," Jack put in. "she does have a point. You have heard of me." Norrington grabbed Jack's arm and hauled him down the dock.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth hurried after them, and I followed her. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life." She stood in front of Jack as Gillette put hand cuffs on him.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington replied.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack pointed out.

"Indeed." Norrington agreed.

"Finally!" Jack gasped, Gillette done putting the handcuffs on him. He threw them around Elizabeth's neck and threatened to kill her.

"No, no, don't shoot!" Governor Swann ordered the officers.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack told Elizabeth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha, ha, cliffhanger! Though I'm sure that you already know what comes next! Thanks for all the reviews, and keep reading!  
****Jacquline**


	5. Nearly Escaped

**Alright, end to the horrible cliffhanger. ******

**Jacquline**

Chapter 4- Nearly Escaped

"Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat!" Jack said. Norrington didn't move. "Commodore…" Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth, right?"

"It's Miss Swann!"

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come dear. We don't have all day."

Norrington gave Elizabeth Jack's belongings. Jack grabbed his pistol from her and spun her around, pointing the pistol at her head.

"Now, if you'd be very kind…" He smiled at her before she began putting his stuff on him.

"Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable." She growled.

"Sticks and stones, luv. I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square." He spun her back around. "Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He shoved Elizabeth into Commodore Norrington and grabbed a rope.

He swung out of the Navy's reach, and escaped down the dock, Norrington finally letting his men shoot at him. Unfortunately, we must have had the worst shooters there, because he was never hit once. He disappeared into town. I decided to go back to the blacksmith's because the fun here was over, and Jack could be anywhere in town.

So I walked back to the shop, hat in hand. I went in, just as the donkey brayed and bolted away. I spotted the pirate breaking the chains on his handcuffs so he could use both his hands better. Then, he spotted me, staring at him.

"You, you were at the docks." He said.

"Yeah, and?"

"Your necklace…" He took a step toward me and I took one step back. "I won't hurt you."

"Why should I believe you? You threatened Elizabeth."

"Good point. But I only want to see your necklace." We both took a step, him toward me, me away from him.

"No."

"Fine. Just tell me where you got it."

"Why should I?"

"Because, it would be very wise." He pulled out his sword.

"I see no reason to while you have your sword pointed at me. You're not very good at persuading people to do things."

"Fine." He put his sword away. "Now will you tell me?"

"Why? Give me a good reason why I should tell you about this necklace."

"Because," Jack sighed, but there was a crash and Jack fell unconscious to the floor. Mr. Brown stood behind him holding a busted rum bottle. Suddenly the door flew open. The Navy ran in, Will behind them. Will came over to me.

"Saoirse, are you alright?" he asked, looking me over to make sure I was okay.

"Will, I'm fine. I promise. He didn't touch me."

"Good. I saw him in here, pointing a sword at you, so I ran and got the Navy. Luckily, you were able to take care of yourself."

"Yeah, but you could have waited a minute more. He knows something about my necklace, and was about to tell me before Mr. Brown knocked him out. I really had wanted to know." I pouted.

"Forget about that. I'm just glad you're safe." Will hugged me as the Navy dragged Jack out of the Blacksmith's.

**How'd you guys like that? Please review!**

**Jacquline**


	6. Attack!

**Here come some more known pirates (but maybe not as loved as Jack). Introducing… the attack and Barbossa's crew!!!! Enjoy!**

**Jacquline**

Chapter 5- Attack!

That night, Will hammered on a new sword, as I sat reading with a candle. I was still in my boy's clothes, because I hadn't bothered to change.

Suddenly, Will stopped and listened. I paused and looked at him.

"What is it, Will?"

"Shh. Listen. What do you hear?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Exactly." He walked over to the window and pushed open the shutters to look out. Form what I could see it had gotten quite foggy. I fingered my necklace, thinking. Will went back to his workbench, but didn't continue working. Instead, he cleaned up.

As soon as he had finished cleaning, cannon blasts rocked the town.

"Will! What's going on?" I asked, frantic.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out!" H grabbed a sword and an axe and ran outside. I peered out the door and saw him throw the axe into the back of a pirate. I gasped.

'_Not more pirates!' _ I thought. I dashed back inside and grabbed two swords, before running outside to fight.

I parried and fought my way down the alley. A few minutes later, I was tired and ready to quit. Will had taught me to fight well, but this constant ruckus and having to stay fully alert so late at night was taking its toll.

Suddenly, I spotted Will and began to fight my way over to him. Then, I also saw Elizabeth, being pulled away by some pirates.

'_What is with her and pirates?'_ The random thought came into my head. She saw us and Will was about to take off after her when he was stopped by the pirate he had chucked his axe into earlier. We both stood there and looked at him, confused. Then both the pirate and Will looked down. There was a bomb right under Will, who stepped back. The fuse ended. I shut my eyes, expecting to get hit with pieces of Will.

The bomb was a dud. Will looked up at the pirate and grinned.

"Will!!" I yelled. A pirate came up behind him and smashed a bottle over his head as I shouted the warning. He collapsed, unconscious. I ran over to him, but was intercepted by the pirate whom he had stabbed earlier with the axe. I parried his blows.

"How… did you… survive? Will…stabbed you!" I shouted at the pirate between blows.

"Curs'd." he shouted back, before knocking me out with a well aimed punch.

**Oh no. what will happen to Saoirse? Or Will? Or Elizabeth? And will Jack be hung for piracy? How does Jack know about Saoirse's necklace? So many unanswered questions…. Please review!**

**Jacquline ;)**


	7. Aftermath

**Time to answer some of those unanswered questions…**

Chapter 6- Aftermath

I woke to Will shaking me.

"Saoirse! Come on, wake up!"

"Stop yelling." I moaned.

"Thank goodness you're alright. Didn't I tell you not to fight?"

"No." I looked at him confused.

"Oh, well I should have. Come on, we need to find the Governor. The pirates took Elizabeth." He pulled me to my feet then scurried away.

I ran after him, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I just managed to keep up with him, and a few minutes later, we were with the Governor and Commodore Norrington. Skinny and Fatty were there also, along with Gillette.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth!" Will said frantically.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man. And his little friend too." Norrington ordered without looking up from his charts. Skinny walked forward and put a hand on each of our shoulders. We both pulled away.

"We must hunt them down, we must save her!" Will protested.

"And where do you propose we start? Hm? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, do share." Governor Swann said.

"That, Jack Sparrow. He talked about the _Black Pearl_." Skinny added in.

"More like mentioned it really." Fatty corrected. I saw hope flare in Will's eyes.

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him, he can lead us to it!" Will said.

"No." Norrington sighed. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell; therefore, they are not his allies." Norrington turned to talk to Governor Swann. Will banged his axe into the table.

"That's not good enough!!" Will shouted. I backed away. I had never seen Will this angry.

"Mr. Turner," Norrington calmly pulled the axe out of the table and walked around it to Will. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor, you are a blacksmith. This is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one here who cares for Elizabeth." Norrington handed him his axe back.

"Commodore, Will has a point." I put in. "You don't seem to be doing anything productive to save her." Norrington looked at me.

"Saoirse, this is not your place to speak."

"Then do something productive. Elizabeth can't save herself." I shot back.

"Saoirse, leave it. If they aren't going to do anything, we will." Will pulled me away.

We went to the jail and found Jack lying on the floor in his cell.

"You, Sparrow."

"Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_."

"I heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated. "Have you not heard the stories?"

Jack received a confused look in return.

"I have!" I piped up.

"Do tell, dearie."

"Captain Barbossa and his crew sailed from the Isle de Muerta, and island that can't be found except by those who know where it is." I recited, suddenly remembering the things that Elizabeth had told me.

"The ship's real enough, so it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will put in.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And they took the girl he likes, but it too scared to tell her to her face." I put in. Will punched my arm and we glared at each other.

"Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to a rescue, and so win fair ladies heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here. I helped to make these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges. With the proper leverage and application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"Short for William, I'd imagine. Good strong name. no doubt named for your father, aye?"

"Yes." Will looked confused.

"Uh huh." Jack thought for a moment, then stood up. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I promise on pain of death, that I will take you to the _Black Pearl_, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck his arm through the bars.

"Agreed." Will shook his hand.

"Agreed. Now get me out." Will popped the door off its hinges, and dropped it to the floor with a bang.

"Hurry, someone would have heard that." I said.

"Not without my effects. Now, you , why can't you be as trusting as your friend here? He's not afraid to take my word." Jack said to me, referring to the day before when he had wanted to see my necklace.

"I didn't trust you then, and I didn't know that Will would be stupid enough to trust you." I replied. Will glared at me.

Jack grabbed his stuff, then all three of us ran out of the jail, and down to the docks.

**The docks, hmm. I wonder what they're going to do there. Please review!**

**Jacquline**

_**We'll be right back as soon as you hit the next chapter button…**_


	8. I guess we're pirates now

**And were back. My little brother has a friend over, and I'm partially sick, but well enough to go to school. So, mom let me hibernate in my room with my dad's laptop so I could type up my wonderful story for you all to read. I've been in here since at least 4:30, and at the time I'm typing this, it's nearly 9. I typed up 4 chapters, and made a part of a power point that pretty much just lists quotes from all three of the pirates movies. I was bored. So please entertain me and review once you're done reading! Thanks!**

**Jacquline**

Chapter 7- I guess we're pirates now…

Jack led us down to the docks and we hid under a bridge.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked before he spotted the ship that Jack was looking at. "That ship?" Jack was looking at the _Interceptor_, Norrington's favorite ship.

"Commandeer, we're going to commandeer that ship." Jack corrected, then turned to Will. "One question about your business boy: how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will replied bravely. I nearly barfed. His lovesickness was worse than I thought. It was disgusting.

Jack saw my face after Will spoke and laughed. Will turned and looked at me questioningly. I smiled sweetly back, quickly wiping the disgusted look off my face.

Then, we ran along the beach and hid under a row boat until Jack said it was okay to move. We stayed under the boat and crept into the water. Once fully under water, the boat made an air pocket for us to breathe.

"This is either madness, or brains." Will commented.

"It is remarkable how often those two strengths coincide," Jack replied.

Just then, Will stepped in a sunken crate. He looked down and tried to pull his foot out. He looked up at me, but I just smiled and let him walk with it on.

It was slow going, but we finally made it to the boat. Jack had us go to the _Dauntless_ first, but I don't know why. I thought we were going to the _Interceptor_.

Whatever.

When we got to the _Dauntless_, Jack had us tie the crate, and the rope attached to it to the rudder. Then, we climbed aboard.

"Every one stay calm. We are taking over this ship." Jack announced, surprising the Naval men who were on board. Gillette was there.

"Aye, a vast!" Will added in, pointing his sword. The men laughed and Jack looked at him like he was crazy, so he took a step back.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a little girl." Gillette said.

"I'm not a little girl!!" I yelled down from the helm.

"You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette smirked. Jack took a step forward.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack pointed his gun at the man's face.

A few minutes later, Gillette and his men were in a rowboat, rowing to shore, as Jack, Will and I prepared to sail away. Jack stood at the helm, holding his gun. I sat on the railing as Will ran up.

"Here they come." He said. Both Jack and I looked behind the boat, and saw the Commodore coming in the _Interceptor_. Jack smiled.

As they pulled up alongside us, they swung over to the _Dauntless_ and we swung to the _Interceptor_, unnoticed. Will and I cut the ropes tying the two ship together, and we sailed off in the _Interceptor_. Once they noticed, it was too late.

I heard Norrington order every one back to the _Interceptor_, and one man tried to swing back, but ended up in the water.

"Thank you, Commodore," Jack waved his hat at Norrington as he spoke. "for getting us ready to make way. We would've had a hard time with it by ourselves."

They began to fire on us and all three of us ducked, but we easily sailed out of range and into the safety of the open ocean.

**There, chapter 7 done, and I'm falling asleep. More to come later, but now I'm going to bed. Night!**

**Jacquline**


	9. Father

Chapter 8- Father…

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me and Saoirse by herself." Will told Jack, while he cleaned his sword. "When she died, we came out here, looking for my father and hers."

Jack didn't seem to be paying Will much attention.

"Is that so?"

"My father, Bill Turner," Will followed Jack around the boat. "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help, since that was all I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

When Will mentioned his father, I instinctively reached for my necklace. Jack looked at me, then turned to Will.

"I knew him." Jack said. I tuned them out, and leaned against the railing, thinking about where my father might be. I remembered the name my mother had given me.

_Jack…_

I stared out over the beautiful, Caribbean ocean, lost in thought.

A few minutes later, someone leaned against the railing next to me. It was Jack.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." I fingered my necklace again.

"So, now, will you tell me where you got that?"

I turned to him.

"My mother." I said.

"Your mother?"

"Yes. My father gave it to her."

"Who was your mother?"

"My turn to ask a question. You asked one, now I get to."

"Fair enough."

"Why are you so curious about my necklace?" I asked. Jack sighed, and looked away from me, out to the sea.

"Because I gave that same necklace to a woman. A woman I loved." He confessed.

Something clicked inside of me. My mother said that my father's name was Jack. I pulled the necklace off my neck and held it up. I looked from Jack to the necklace and back again.

"Was her name Arabella?" I asked, suddenly feeling light-headed.

"Yes." Jack looked at me for a moment, confused. Then his eyes widened. "She was… Arabella…"

"She was my mother…" I said, breathing deeply.

Then I fainted.


	10. Tortuga and Mr Gibbs

**Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

Chapter 9- Tortuga and Mr. Gibbs

I woke lying on the bed in the captain's cabin. It was dark outside, and I could hear Jack and Will talking somewhere.

Then I remembered what had happened and I searched for my necklace. It was around my neck.

'_Jack must have put it there.'_ I thought.

Jack.

My father.

I had to admit that I hadn't seen that coming, and it was going to take some getting used to.

I sat up and climbed out of bed. I walked outside, following Jack and Will's voices.

"Saoirse!" Will gasped when I found them at the helm. "Are you alright? You fainted earlier."

"I'm fine, Will. Really." I insisted.

"Jack said the heat was getting to you." Will said. I looked at Jack.

"Yeah. I guess that I was just a little too hot." I replied, not taking my eyes off Jack. I'd have to remember to ask him about that later.

"Well, as long as you're alright…"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, good. Now, Jack. What are we doing in Tortuga?" Jack took his eyes from mine, and turned to Will.

"We're going to find a friend of mine. Mr. Gibbs. He can get us a crew for our venture."

"Ah, alright." Will seemed satisfied.

"Mr. Gibbs? I met a Mr. Gibbs once." I said. "On the crossing from England. After we got shipwrecked, remember Will?"

"I remember the wreck, but I don't remember any Mr. Gibbs."

"Oh, well, he had also asked about my-" I stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Jack again. "He asked about my necklace."

"Well," Jack said. "I guess we had better find him then, aye?"

We anchored off shore. As Will got the rowboat ready, Jack turned to me.

"Saoirse, I want you to stay here."

"Why? I want to come and see Mr. Gibbs."

"Tortuga isn't the best place in the world for a girl like you. The men wouldn't hesitate to use you to their advantage."

"Then I'll wear my hat and pretend I'm a boy. Nobody will know."

"Fine, but stay close to me an' Will."

"Thank you!" I shrieked and jumped into the boat.

"What was that all about?" Will asked.

"She gets to come." Jack replied, before handing me my hat, which I had left on a barrel earlier. I smiled.

"Thanks," I laughed. "It would help to have that."

"'Specially if you wanna come." Jack said.

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, we were walking through the streets of Tortuga and I was beginning to regret coming.

Not that I was gonna tell Jack that.

Men were lying around everywhere, drinking. Sluts and prostitutes were mingling and the entire town smelled of rum. A lot of people were firing their guns into the air for no apparent reason other than to make noise.

Jack snatched a cane from a passing drunk, who didn't even seem to notice. We passed one guy who was drinking rum and bathing in it at the same time. Will and I both had looks that said 'Wow, gross.'

"What do you think?" Jack asked.

"It'll linger." Will replied.

"I'll tell ya, mate. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He turned and saw a woman in a red dress with matching red hair came strutting up. "Scarlett!" Jack walked forward to meet her.

SLAP!

"Not sure I deserved that." He said as she walked away. He turned to see another woman standing in front of him. She had blonde hair and a matching yellow dress.

"Giselle."

"Who was she?"

"What?"

SLAP!

"I may 'ave deserved that."

Jack led us to a small side alley behind the tavern. There we found a pigsty, with a man sleeping with the three pigs. Jack threw a bucket of water on the sleeping man, who woke with a start and held up a knife.

"Curse ya fer breathin', ya slack-jawed idiot!" He yelled, then spotted Jack. "Mother's love, Jack, ya know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'. It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter that. The man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink. The man who did the sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said, causing a confused look to appear on Mr. Gibbs's face.

"Jack buys you a drink, which you drink, as he tells you what he wants," I clarified. "Duh."

Mr. Gibbs looked at me, then back at Jack.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Mr. Gibbs said as Jack helped him up.

Suddenly, Mr. Gibbs was hit with more water.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" he shouted.

"That was for the smell." Will explained. Jack and I both looked at him, then back at Mr. Gibbs, who nodded. I looked around, then picked up the bucket of water that was near my feet, and chucked that on Mr. Gibbs. He put his hands in the air, as if saying 'What the heck!' Jack and Will looked at me.

"What? I was the only one that hadn't thrown water on 'im yet." Jack and Will rolled their eyes, as Mr. Gibbs looked at me.

"Saoirse?" he reached forward and pulled my hat off, causing my long hair to fall around my shoulders.

"Hello, Mr. Gibbs." I said.

"How'd you get here?"

"Long story, now gimme my hat back."

"Do you still have that necklace?" He whispered to me as Jack led us into the tavern.

"Yeah, and I know why you were curious about it."

"So you and Jack both know?"

"Yeah, but Will doesn't, I don't think. But don't say anything, I don't know how he'll take it."

"Aye, I can do that."


	11. The Tavern

**I know that the last chapter was long, and now this one must seem really short after that. Thank you guys for all of the reviews you've been sending. I like reading your comments, even if it is just **_**please update!**_** Well, here's your update:**

Chapter 10- The Tavern

Once inside The Faithful Bride, the tavern in Tortuga, Jack and Mr. Gibbs sat at a table in the back and talked. Will and I stood nearby, watching what was going on.

'Keep a sharp eye' Jack had told Will. I wasn't sure what that had meant, but Will must have, because he had a hand on my arm and wouldn't let go.

There was a fight going on, and I decided to watch that, instead of trying to listen to Jack and Mr. Gibbs's conversation. I watched as they threw one guy out the window, lucky for him, there wasn't any glass in that window.

Suddenly, I was shoved away from Will by a fat drunken lady who was holding a rum mug in her hand. She shoved me straight into the fight.

Someone pulled on my arm, then punched me in the face. I yelped as someone else cut my arm. My hat flew off and my hair fell down around my face.

"Will!" I screamed.

"Saoirse!" I could hear Will, Mr. Gibbs and Jack yelling my name.

"Jack, help!" I screeched as some guy grabbed my around the waist and another punched me. I was dropped to the floor a moment later, then got picked up again by another man, although this one didn't want to hit me. He dragged me out of the tavern.

"Dad!!" I screamed, as he pulled me through the doorway. I spotted Jack once before we were out the door and he dragged me down the street.

I kicked and hit the guy pulling me, and in return, he punched me in the stomach. I doubled over, which gave him another chance to pick me up around the waist and drag me further down the road. I gasped for air, but with the way he was carrying me, I couldn't breathe.

I could still hear Jack, Will, and Mr. Gibbs yelling my name, but I couldn't respond. My vision was going black and in my last hazy thoughts, I kicked out at the guy, straight where he didn't want to be kicked. He dropped me and left me lying in the middle of the street.

Then I blacked out.

**Man, what is with her and going unconscious all the time? Poor Jack must be having a great day, finding out he has a daughter, losing her, having her black out on him twice in one day… man, what a life!**

**Jacquline**


	12. Waking Up

**Well, I bet you were wondering where Saoirse was going to wake up after she got dumped in the middle of the street. Well I did too. It took me a while to think up this next chapter, as you can tell because it took me a while to post this. **

Chapter 11- Waking up…

I woke hearing thunder and people shouting outside. I was on a boat, which I hoped was the _Interceptor_. I sat up and examined the room. It was the captain's cabin on the _Interceptor_.

I noticed that my arm had been bandaged, and my hat was sitting next to me on the floor. I picked it up and put it on my head, not bothering to cover my hair. I stood slowly, then walked over to the door, and opened it.

It was pouring outside. I saw the crew running about in a panic, fighting the storm that was upon us. I couldn't see Jack, but I figured that he was at the helm, so I decided to make my way over there.

I gripped the railing as a huge wave crashed onto the deck, sending the crew tumbling to the deck. Finally, I made it to the helm.

"Jack!" I yelled to get his attention. He looked at me.

"What are you doing out here? Go back inside!" I looked at him, then obeyed and made my way back into the captain's cabin.

Once back inside, I had a hard time staying upright, the waves were rocking the ship that much. I stumbled over to the bed, and lay down. My head was throbbing from the noise and trying to stay upright. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

When I woke again, Jack was sitting next to me on the bed, stroking my hair. He pulled his hand back when he saw that I was awake

"Jack?" He almost looked embarrassed that I woke while he was here.

"Hey, sleep well?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I didn't fall out of bed with that storm." Jack laughed.

"Yeah, that was quite some storm. Ye hungry? Gibbs bought some biscuits when we was in Tortuga and there are some left." He offered.

"That sounds good." I crawled out of bed, and walked with him to the kitchen. He rummaged around, then found a biscuit, which he handed to me.

"Cap'n, were going into some heavy fog. What should we do?" Mr. Gibbs came running to us. "Hey, that was me last biscuit!" Jack checked his compass, as we went above decks.

"Let her run through the fog, we're almost there."

As we entered the cove, everyone lined the sides of the deck to see what the Isle de Muerta was like. I finished my biscuit. A parrot was singing.

"Dead men tell no tales…" It sang.

"Ain't that the truth." I mumbled.

**There, I know it's short, but I've been busy lately. I'll update when I can!**

**jacquline**


	13. The Isle de Muerta

**OK, sorry for the wait. School and work take up a lot of valuable typing time. Here's the update you all have been waiting for. **

Chapter 12- The Isle de Muerta

"Puts a chill in the bone how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Mr. Gibbs commented.

I was standing between him and Will. Mr. Gibbs turned to walk away, and Will and I followed him.

"How was it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked. He had seen Jack using his broken compass to sail us here.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow, for he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isle de Muerta. That were before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_." Will spun around as Mr. Gibbs said that. My eyes went wide.

"He failed to mention that." I said as Will said "What?"

"Best to place things close to the vest now, a hard learned lesion it was. See, three days out on the venture, the first mate comes out to him and says everything's an equal share, meaning the location of the treasure as well. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island, and left him to die. But not before he gone mad with the heat." Mr. Gibbs explained.

"So that's the reason for all the…" Will staggered around like a drunk, trying to impersonate Jack.

"Reason's got nothin' ta do with it. Now, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol, with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good fer huntin', nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' and bellyin' thirst, that pistol starts ta look real friendly." Mr. Gibbs mimicked someone shooting themselves in the head. "But Jack, he escaped the island, and he's still got that single shot. Oh he won't use it though, save but one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will guessed.

"Aye." Mr. Gibbs nodded.

"How did Dad get off the island?" I asked. Will looked at me.

"Dad?"

"Yes." I turned back to Mr. Gibbs. "How did he get off the island?" I repeated.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows, and he waited there, fer three days, and three nights, 'til all manners of sea creatures came, acclimated to his presence. Then on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together, and made a raft." I raised an eyebrow at Mr. Gibbs story.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs confirmed.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked. That was a good question. Leave it to Will to pick up details like that. Mr. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, unable to think of anything. He looked up at someone behind me. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I looked up to see Jack.

"Human hair. From my back." He supplied an answer. My face twisted in disgust. "Let go the anchor!" Jack yelled.

"Lower the anchor, aye!" The crew yelled back and went straight to work.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack said.

"Captain," Mr. Gibbs followed Jack as he walked away. "What are we do to should the worst happen?" Jack stopped.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code." Will and I looked at each other, partially confused. I hurried after Jack.

"Can I come too, Dad? Please?"

"No, Saoirse. I want you to stay here. Barbossa isn't the nicest person in the world, and I don't want him to hurt you."

"Alright. I'll stay." I remembered what had happened last time I had wanted to go some where and Jack had said no. I was going to listen to him this time.

"Thank you, darling. Keep the ship in order." He smiled, and tousled my hair.

**There, another chapter down. I'll try to update more often. Please review!**

**Jacquline**


	14. Elizabeth is Back!

**Okay, the update is finally here. Now you all just have to review!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 13- Elizabeth is Back!

I paced the deck. I had watched Jack and Will row into the cave. I wanted them to hurry up and return with Elizabeth. I never was very patient.

I thought back to a conversation that Will and I had had before he went to shore with Jack.

"_You called Jack 'Dad'." Will noted._

"_Yes, Jack is my father."_

"_Your father is a pirate? Jack, of all pirates!" Will looked surprised._

"_Yes, he is. Do you have a problem with that, Will?" I asked, getting angry. Jack is _my_ father, why should it matter to Will? _

"_No." He backed away as I defended my father._

"_Good, because I'm proud to have him for a father." I turned. Jack was walking this way, coming for Will, so they could go ashore. If he had heard anything, he didn't let on that he had._

"_William, let's go. It's your bloody lass we're saving here." _

_I grinned as Will scurried away. He needed someone to put him in his place, he could be too distracted to notice anything else sometimes._

"Saoirse," A voice came from behind me. It was Mr. Gibbs.

"Yes?"

"So Jack really is your father?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Before I could have never seen Jack as a father, but now, seeing him around you, it's different. He's happier when he's around you."

"Really?"

"Aye, you really make his day."

I smiled as I turned back to look for Jack and Will. I spotted a boat coming this way. There were two people in it. A boy and a girl.

Will and Elizabeth.

No Jack.

"Where's Jack?" I turned to ask Mr. Gibbs.

"How should I know? I wasn't with them."

The crew came over as they climbed on board. I stood next to Mr. Gibbs.

"Not more pirates." Elizabeth gasped. She was wearing a dark red dress, and no shoes.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Gibbs welcomed her.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth looked confused.

"Elizabeth! You're safe." I said. She saw me and smiled.

"Saoirse, hello."

"Hey boy, where be Jack?" Mr. Gibbs was asking Will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked Will, who was standing behind her. He hesitated.

"Will, where is my father?" I asked, my voice stern.

"Your father? Jack Sparrow? Jack Sparrow is your father?!" I ignored Elizabeth and glared at Will. If my father was hurt…

"He fell behind." Will said simply, before leading a confused Elizabeth away.

Mr. Gibbs looked at me. Tears blurred my vision, but I could still tell that I wasn't the only one upset.

'_Not Jack. He was my father. He _is_ my father, he didn't fall behind. He couldn't have...'_ I thought to my self. I felt my chest tighten with the sobs that were threatening to come.

"Keep to the Code." I heard Mr. Gibbs order.

"No! We can't leave with out Jack!" I begged. "Not with out dad…" My voice faded into sobs. I sunk to the deck, crying.

Anna Maria, the only other girl on the boat began shouting orders.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails!" She yelled.

But I barely heard her.

Dad was gone. And I barely knew him. Or got to spend time with him. We couldn't leave with out him.

I jumped up, and ran toward the row boat that Will and Elizabeth had returned in. I was about to jump in, when I felt hands around my waist, holding me back.

It was Mr. Gibbs.

"That won't get yer father back."

"We need to go back for him!" I protested, struggling in his grip.

"It's no use. Jack told us to keep to the Code. You're no match fer Barbossa an' his crew, anyway. They'll beat you before you even get in the room. Plus they can't die."

"They what?"

"They can't die. They have a curse upon them, that's why they went to Port Royal, and took Elizabeth. She had a medallion that they needed to lift the curse, but they also needed blood. But not hers."

Mr. Gibbs let me go, and walked away. We were sailing out of the bay and away from the Isle de Muerta.

And away from Jack.

Fresh tears pooled in my eyes. I had just found my father, and now he was gone.

Gone…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Poor Saoirse. Gaining a dad, then loosing him the next day. that's horrible. the writer of this stroy sure is mean to her. :) Anyway, I'm hoping to have another Sparrabella oneshot or maybe a bunch of oneshots in a story up soon. Please review!  
****jacquline**


	15. The Pearl Returns

**Ok, I finally got around to writing the next chapter. My dad's laptop is broken, so I haven't been able to type on that anytime I would like to like I used to, so my computer time has been limited. Then our computer caught a virus, and needed some 'chicken soup'. Sorry it took forever to update, but here it is. **

**Chapter 14**

I climbed up into the crows nest and sat down. It was calm up here. All I wanted to do was be alone and think.

I curled up into a ball and began to cry again. Jack was gone again. And I had only just gotten him back.

After awhile, I heard some yelling from the deck. I looked down and saw Will and Elizabeth giving orders with Mr. Gibbs and Anna Maria. They wanted everyone to throw stuff overboard. I watched as the crew obeyed and barrels of water and other items went careening over the side of the boat.

I glanced behind us, back toward the Isle de Muerta, and saw the _Black Pearl_ sailing after us. They were catching up fast.

I felt hope rising in my chest. Jack might still be alive and well. But then again, he was with Barbossa. So maybe not.

But I could only hope he was.

I clambered down onto the deck as fast as I could.

The _Pearl_ was almost right next to us now.

Cannons boomed, smoke filled the air. The ship pitched as cannon balls hit the ship. I coughed and was pulled down by Will.

"Get down, Saoirse! Do you want to get killed?" He whispered angrily. "Go below decks and hide. I don't want you getting hurt."

"No! I want to fight!" I protseted.

"Saoirse, listen to me. If you stay up here, you will get killed. So, please listen to me and go below decks."

"Fine." I scowled, and headed for the stairs. I saw Mr. Gibbs shooting a gun across to the _Pearl_ as I walked to the stairs. When I got halfway down the stairs, I felt someone pushing me forward from behind.

It was Will.

"Move Saoirse! They want the medallion! We have to find it!" We scurried down the steps. Once we hit the floor, we also hit water. The boat was sinking. We waded through the water, searching for the medallion. I looked up and spotted a monkey. It was holding the medallion.

"Will," I gasped, and pointed at the monkey. "Monkey!"

"Hey!" Will shouted and dashed toward the monkey. The monkey nimbly darted out of the way and disappeared from sight. Will swam in the direction that it disappeared, then went toward the door.

"We're trapped! The door won't open!" He yelled.

"Great! Now we lost the medallion and we're trapped! What next? The ship blows up?!?" I shrieked in irritation.

While I was ranting, Will was wading over to a grate in the floor of the deck. Well, our ceiling.

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" He shouted.

**Hehehe, do they live, or do they die? That is the question. Tune in next time to find out! **

**~jacquline **


	16. Where I finally meet Barbossa in person

Hello again to all my wonderful and faithful readers! I promise that I have not forgotten you, or deserted you. I've had a hard time finding the time to write. Finally got the laptop in my room for good, and then senior year started. For those of you who know what senior year is like, college hunting-wise, you know how stressed and busy I've been. Especially with taking college courses at my high school and work on my fathers farm to deal with. Anyway, enough about me, I'll get to the story now ~jacquline

**Chapter 15- where I finally meet Barbossa in person**

I heard a shriek from above and swam over to Will.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled as I climbed onto his back so I could see.

"Get us out!" I yelled up to her.

"I can't move it!" she yelled down, just before she started screaming again. We watched helplessly as she was pulled away.

"Elizabeth!" when Will didn't get an answer, he began shaking the beams around us. I climbed off his back so it would be easier for him.

"Saoirse! Take a deep breath, and swim down." He said when the water level started coming too high for us to stay above. I obliged, and he pushed me far underwater. We swam down to the floor, just before the entire ship shook and exploded.

Now, for those of you who have never been in an exploding ship, let me tell ya: you're not missin' much. It wasn't fun. Wood pieces shooting through the water like underwater cannon balls, hunks of metal flyin' around; I thought I was gonna die.

Just when I thought I couldn't hold my breath any longer, my head found the surface. I gulped in some sweet, fresh, Caribbean air and looked around for Will. He had already surfaced, apparently unconcerned about me, since he was swimming toward the _Black Pearl_.

I sighed and followed him, figuring that I might as well follow. He is my only relative at the moment. I watched him making gestures while standing on the railing of the _Pearl_. He looked like he was gonna kill himself.

The idiot was gonna get himself killed if he wasn't careful.

As I finally pulled myself up the ropes along the side of the ship, I heard him say:

"On my word, do as I say. Or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones's locker."

"Why is it always the dramatics with you, Will?" I whined. He glanced down at me, then back at whomever was on deck.

I grasped the railing, and started to haul myself on board.

"Saoirse!" I heard a familiar voice yell in surprise. I looked up to see Jack coming toward me.

"Jack! You're alive!" I grinned as he hauled me on board. As soon as I was on my feet, I wrapped my arms around his waist in a big hug. "I missed you. I thought you were dead. What happened?"

"Later, love. I believe Will has some business to take care of and I'd like to hear what the idiot's saying." He patted my back, and turned to see what Will was saying. I stood by his side, listening as well.

"Name yer terms, Mr. Turner." A scruffy pirate with a big hat was asking Will. '_He must be Barbossa._' I thought to my self.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will said the words so fast that I hardly caught them.

"Yes, we already know that one." Barbossa sighed. "Anythin' else?"

Jack began frantically motioning to himself, and when I jabbed him in the ribs, to me as well.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed." Will added. Barbossa took a step toward him.

"Agreed."

Will jumped off the railing, and was immediately grabbed by pirates, who took him, the crew and Elizabeth below decks. I stayed next to Jack, and when a pirate with one eye, and a wooden ball for the other, tried to pull me away, I poked him in his good eye.

"Ow! Blimey! Me eye!" he wailed. "You poked me good eye!"

"Yes, yes I did." I calmly answered. I turned to grin at Jack, and noticed Barbossa looking at me.

"And who might you be?" He asked, walking over to me.

"My name's Saoirse." I replied boldly, ignoring Jack's motions to stay quiet.

"Saoirse. Nice name. But who are you?"

"No one. She's no one. Part of my crew. Cooks. Great cook, you should try her bread. Great when it's warm." Jack hurried to make up an alibi for me.

"Yes, I cook." I sighed. Barbossa just smiled down at me.

"Then you shall join the crew in the brig."

"No." I replied. "I want to stay with Jack."

"Oh, is she more than your cook, then, Jack?" Barbossa grinned horribly, looking me up and down. I wrapped my arms protectively around my self, feeling extremely self-conscious. My clothes were still wet, and probably not very modest.

"No." Jack replied, sternly. "She's just my cook."

"Then off to the brig, with ye, Saoirse."

The one eyed pirate grabbed my arms again, and pulled me below decks. I was thrown into the brig with Will, and the doors slammed shut.

There, that seems like a good place to stop for now. I promise I'll try to be quicker to update now that I have the laptop back. ttfn, ta ta for now

~jacquline


End file.
